


Watching You Burn

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Community: Good Omens Fic Writers Workshop, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dialogue Heavy, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Crowley’s in the worst spot. He never thought he would be here again.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 46
Collections: GOFWW Guess the Author Round 1





	Watching You Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Good Omens Fic Writers Workshop guess the author prompt: Burn

The bookshop was on fire.

All Crowley could do was watch while Aziraphale ran around trapped inside. The demon was stuck in place. No one around him was doing anything to help. Suddenly, someone shoved past him, and as he fell to the ground, he was jolted awake in his bed. He wiped his hand across his face and took a deep breath. Then he ripped the blanket off of himself and got up, changing his pajamas with a thought into his normal attire. 

He drove to the bookshop and stood in the same spot from his nightmare. There’s a single light on. Crowley closed his eyes and took a deep breath once more. He walked into the bookshop, much to the surprise of the angel. 

“Why hello, Crowley. I expected you’d be asleep at this hour,” Aziraphale said, marking the page in the current book he’s reading. 

Crowley slumped down onto the sofa, muttering, “Couldn’t sleep.”

Aziraphale knew this was code for “I’ve had a nightmare and I’ll talk about it when I can,” so he patiently read his book until Crowley spoke again. 

“You were burning. Everything was burning. The bookshop was on fire. _Again_. All I could do was stand and watch while you were left to burn.” He finally glanced up at Aziraphale. The demon thought he was over the whole “bookshop was on fire and I thought my best friend died,” but the mind was a cruel place. 

“My dear,” Aziraphale said softly. He stood up and went into the small kitchenette and came back with some whiskey and two tumblers. He filled the glasses, handing one to Crowley, who downed it just as quickly as it was poured. 

“Thanks, angel.”

“I’m sorry you’re still having that nightmare,” Aziraphale said. “I didn’t think it would still be this bad over a year later.”

“I didn’t either, but God does love to play games,” Crowley replied bitterly. His tumbler filled itself again, but he didn’t drink it as fast. He sighed, “Sorry, angel.”

“It’s fine, dear.” 

They sat in silence until Aziraphale quietly said, “You know...I think it might be time I sold the shop.” 

Crowley whipped his head up. He must have misheard the angel.

“You what?”

“Oh, you heard me, you daft demon,” Aziraphale huffed. “I _said,_ I think it’s about time I sold the shop.” 

“Where will you go?”

The angel thought for a moment. “I think maybe somewhere in the South Downs. I’ve heard it’s lovely.” He waited for Crowley to say something. Anything. “I was hoping you would come with me, my dear. Of course, you can keep your flat. We have to have somewhere to stay when we visit London, but-” Aziraphale was cut off.

“Yes. I’d love to.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Crowley replied with a grin. 

“Oh, I simply can’t wait, dear!” Aziraphale beamed.

Aziraphale rambled on about the future move, and Crowley got so comfortable listening, he fell asleep, and this time his dreams were filled with happiness.


End file.
